Justice Gang
|- |colspan="2" style="padding: 0.6em 0em; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;"| |- |width="50%"|'Capital' |width="50%"|Telok Blangah Cresent |- |'Language(s)' |English, Chinese, Hokkien, Teochew |-class="mergedtoprow" |'Government' |Unified Leadership with a Board of Marshals |-class="mergedrow" |colspan="2"|'Leader of Justice Gang' |-class="mergedrow" |2005-2007 |Grand Marshal Chai Shang Hong |-class="mergedrow" |2007-2008 |Marshal Niger Ang |-class="mergedrow" |2008-2009 |Grand Marshal Chia Ming Ta |-class="mergedrow" | | |-class="mergedbottomrow" | | |-class="mergedtoprow" |'Historical era' |CPU Golden Years |-class="mergedrow" | - Created by TT garrison of Radin Mas |January 2005 |-class="mergedrow" | - CPU Civil War begins. Justice Gang fights for Teen Terrors |February 2005 |-class="mergedbottomrow" | - 2009 CPU Counteroffensive. Justice Gang disbands. |May 2009 |- |colspan="2"|'Area' |-class="mergedrow" | - 2005 |235m |-class="mergedbottomrow" | - 2009 |501m |-class="mergedtoprow" |colspan="2"|'Population' |-class="mergedrow" | - 2009 est. |17 members |} The Justice Gang existed as a Teen Terrors sub-team in 2005. The new team was led by Grand Marshal Chai Shang Hong, who in turn reported to Garrison Commander Parnervan. It was incorporated into the Titan's Alliance in June 2005 and fought the CPU resistance movements as part of the Radin Mas Garrison. History Justice Gang was created in January 2005, as a means to maintain control of Radin Mas together with the Radin Mas Garrison. During this time, the anti-Justinian Movement was picking up and forming military units. Several days after it was created, the "Teen Titans", Radin Mas' Team, secceeded from the Titan's Alliance. It reformed as the Radin Mas Branch of CPU and fought the Justinian Regime. Anarchy broke out in Radin Mas as Teen Terror Army soldiers desperately tried to apprehend Rebel Warlord Shaun Seah with Justice Gang assistance. The Teen Terrors Army was soon forced to pull back and leave fighting to Justice Gang forces. Numerous battles resulted in a stalemate from September 2005 onwards. A CPU Operation to scale Mt. Imbi resulted in a Justice Gang skirmish in which JG Member Joel Ho was wounded in the head, Post-CPU Civil War The Justice Gang was left without funds and support with the fall of the Justininan Regime. Thus, in June 2006, a Justice Gang strike force led by Chia Ming Ta raided the CPU Weapons Depot and stole over 300 rubber bands recently relocated there. (See 2006 Rubber Band Heist) CPU High Command ordered the immediate capture of Chia Ming Ta, though the real masterminds were Alexander Goh and Jeff Kok were not apprehended. In August 2006, CPU Forces finally cornored Chia. The resulting firefight escalated into a full scale war, the 1st Paper Pellet War. 2nd Paper Pellet War and War of Interests Main Article: 2nd Paper Pellet War, War of Interests In September of 2007, trouble in Radin Mas began. Stapler Artillery barrages bombarded the CPU Radin Mas Branch Head Quaters. 2 CPU Operatives were injured. Following the initial barrage, Justice Gang's Leader, Niger Ang, declared war on CPU. The next 2 months saw increased fighting between Justice Gang's elite "Dragon Team" and CPU's 2nd Draft Battalion. Justice Gang agreed to a peace treaty in November, forming the short-lived League of Teams. The War of Interests began in March 2008, with the Membership Incident. Over 15 Justice Gang Soldiers poured over the border, pushing CPU regulars back. A CPU Armed Office Rapid Deployment Force pushed the JG Forces back, and with the inclusion of several elements of the 3rd Draft Battalion, Justice Gang was effectively destroyed by May 2008. NKA, which was preparing for its own the assault later that Semester, is said to have arranged for JG's downfall, so that the former JG Forces would come under NKA power. They did. Military Throughout its 4 Year history, Justice Gang is known to have only One Military Unit, the elite "Dragon Team". The Dragon Team was a force of 6 full time servicemen, highly trained and armed with anything they could get their hands on. (Improvised Materiel). It participated in the 2nd Paper Pellet War where it broke CPU Defences twice and captured the Leader once. It also fought in the War of Interests where it assisted in the evacuation of Justice Gang's higher echelon. Leadership The following individuals have been leaders of Justice Gang: #Grand Marshal Chai Shang Hong, (2005-2007) #Marshal Niger Ang, (2007-2008) #Grand Marshal Chia Ming Ta, (2008-2009) 2008-2009 After its disastrous defeat in May, Justice Gang existed as a unit of NKA, or rather, NKA Assault. It later defected to ev09 and all that time, took part in anti-CPU Operations under Chia Ming Ta and ev09 1st Seated Officer Chan Kai Wen.